The Beach House
by yaoiXnXyuri
Summary: While her parents are away on a romantic trip for 3 weeks, Ino stays with a very horny Sakura at the beach. Everyone can figure out what that leads to. Crap at summaries. Please read. Lemon about third chapter. Yuri and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Naruto or the characters so yeah I own nothing**

**Warning: Yuri meaning girl x girl and lemon**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Sakura-chan!" Ino waves hugging me from behind her arms underneath my tits and hers pressing into my back.

"Oh! Ino-chan!" I say a little surprised by the sudden contact. "Come on let's go inside!" I say puling away and running into her house and up to her room sighing relieved that she was no longer pressing up against me.

She walks in behind me and jumps up and down in excitement her tits bouncing up and down making me let out a shaky breath. "Let's play truth or dare!" She exclaims throwing her arms in the air and pushing her chest out. We spend hours playing games and chatting before we realise it's already midnight.

"Hey Ino-chan? Where are you parents they haven't been here all day!" I say cocking my head to the side.

She grins closing her eyes and letting her fringe fall in her face. "They're out on some super romantic trip for like 3 weeks! I wish I could go have some romantic holiday, imagine some super sunny beach and swimming and jumping all over each other playfully." She fantasizes rocking from side to side.

"Well we can go to the beach tomorrow if you like, it's supposed to be quite sunny although I think everyone's got plans so I guess we'll have to go on our own." I offer imagining exactly what she said wishing that maybe she'd fantasize about me.

"Sure, that sounds fun! So we should probably try to get a little sleep we can always have another sleepover tomorrow." She says brushing her fringe behind her ear before jumping up. "Hey why don't you stay here for the next 3 weeks! Come on it'll be so much fun." She says jumping on my lap.

I nod and smile shyly trying to push the dirty thoughts out of my head. _She's doing this on purpose, she either just wants to torture you or is teasing you, which means when she's done teasing... _I go bright red and jump up gently letting her sit back on the floor. "Now come on then I need to get changed into my PJs!" I say grabbing my bag and rummaging through trying to find my pyjamas. I pull out my shorts and top and look up to find Ino only in her pink lacy panties and bra.

I feel my cheeks heat up and turn around to get changed. I walk over to the bed where Ino is already laying almost naked on. "You look really hot! Don't worry I don't mind if you just wear you underwear it's boiling tonight!" She says pulling off my shirt and shorts. _There is no possible way she isn't teasing you! It's cruel... She needs punishing. _I think to myself laying down next to her and stretching out. I push the thoughts to the back of my head and sigh closing my eyes.

About half an hour later I'm still wide awake but notice Ino lightly snoring. "Sakura-channnn.." I hear her mumble and immediately my eyes snap open. "I neeeedddd..." She mumbled again making me let out a shaky breath and reach down to rub my wet clit. "You sssssssee- sexxxxxyyyyy." She moans throwing her hand on my tits slowly rubbing them.

I supress a moan and slowly slip out of bed running to the ensuite and pulling down my panties and rubbing my clit. I grab a flannel and run it under warm water before slowly rubbing it against my clit suppressing my moans. About 15 minutes later I grab a towel and dry myself before walking back out and laying back on the bed and falling asleep.

I wake up the next morning to feel Ino's breasts pressed in my face and one of her hands placed gently on mine. I gently roll her over and slip away grabbing my clothes and running to get a shower before changing grabbing a piece of paper and quickly writing on it _'Just going to grab some more clothes and a bikini won't be long! Sakura xxx' _before just placing it next to her and running home.

When I get there I run up to my bedroom and grab a fairly big bag before stuffing it with panties, bras clothes and my way too revealing bikini. I slip the backpack on my shoulder and run down the stairs to the kitchen before leaving another note _'Hey I'm staying at Ino's for a 3 week sleepover I'll be back when I run out of clothes but her parents are on a romantic holiday so I'm keeping her company. PS I'm taking the beach house keys. Sakura x'_

I grab the key for the beach house that was on the hook and run out. I notice people are already leaving their houses for work and stuff so hurry back to Ino's. I unlock the door and run upstairs to find the girl wearing shorts but nothing on her top half. She squeaks when she sees me and quickly puts on the light purple bikini top she's holding and throws a tank top over her head. She giggles and runs a hand through her wet hair. "Sorry I didn't think you'd be back so quickly." Her cheeks were slightly pink and her eyes were closed cutely.

"Uh no worries." I said still a little surprised the image unable to leave my head. "Should we leave? Oh wait I'll be right back I've gotta change into my bikini!" I say running into the ensuite for the second time and pulling down my shorts and panties grabbing a flannel and quickly drying myself before changing into the bikini and clothes.

"I've got the beach house keys so do you wanna stay there for tonight? It's really cool although we can only use my room my parents get really pissed if I go in theirs." I ask and she nods grabbing some stuff and throwing it in a bag. It took us about fifteen minutes to get their and five to find the beach house. We unlock it and walk in throwing our stuff on my bed in my room and quickly pulling off our tops and shorts.

I tighten my bikini strap and look Ino up and down. It was very revealing and didn't look too stable making me smirk and have to push back the dirty thoughts again. We grab an umbrella and two towels and spend most the day sunbathing. "We can go swimming later when everyone leaves." Ino says smiling and sitting up. "So Sasuke-kun huh?" She says making me raise an eyebrow.

"What about him? Wait no don't answer that we'll just end up arguing." I say lifting up my sunglasses and sitting up to face her.

"No we won't I like someone else seriously they're really sexy and so hot I just wanna... Anyway, you can have him if you like. I mean not that you wouldn't already be able to you're really hot so I'm sure he'd like you." She says making me chuckle.

"Really? Well that doesn't really matter anyway I don't really like him, I mean he's a teammate." I shrug. "I just liked him before because I thought he was mysterious and cool but you know I don't need that, he's my friend." I explain as she lays back down giving me a good view of her tits. _Sakura, she just said she likes someone, well she said she thinks they're hot and sexy. But she also said she likes them. Anyway stop staring at her tits! _

"Ah, I see." She replies nodding her head. "Everyone's gone already do you wanna go swimming we're not gunnu have a load of people crashing into us now." She chuckles pointing to the sea as if I don't know where we'd swim.

I nod jumping up grabbing the umbrella and pulling it in. She jumps up and runs to the sea letting me place it on the towels so they don't blow away. I walk in behind her and splash the water at her covering her hair. She screams and turns around splashing me back before running away. I chase her running as fast as I can in the water splashing her as I run. I move to the shallower bit so I can run faster but she only copies me, I jump forward grabbing her shoulder and pulling her underwater with me. We sit up at the same time both gasping for air and I notice I'm sitting on her lap and she's clutching onto my tits making me wet.

She quickly lets go and jumps back scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I um... I... Whoops." She says raising her shoulders innocently making me smile and shake my head.

"It's fine don't worry. Now..." I say pondering what to do next. I shiver as a wave splashes me and suddenly remember. "It's gunnu be quite late when everyone leaves. Do you want to stay here and just go swimming in the pool at lunch instead tomorrow?"

She grins and nods shivering and standing up. "Yeah but can we go on for now? I'm sooo cold." I smile and walk out making my way back to the beach hut laughing as she gasps. "Oh my god, I look like a panda don't I?"

"Yup!"

* * *

**Okay guys next chapter will probs be up today so I hope you like, please comment because I just love seeing your reviews and it makes me want to write more! Ella x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Naruto or the characters so yeah I own nothing**

**Warning: Yuri meaning girl x girl and lemon**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I knock on the ensuite door. "Ino? are you changed?" I ask for her permission to come out.

"Uhh, I've got my underwear on you can come out." She says and I open the door. She's wearing purple lacy underwear and is looking through her bag. "I don't have any pyjamas because I thought it would be warm tonight." She says grinning sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh well, I only have these," I say pulling on my shorts and tank top before continuing. "but we can cuddle if you like." I say casually getting into bed trying my best not to go red.

She nods happily and jumps in next to me. "Sure thanks Sakura-chan!" She exclaims pulling the covers over us and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I close my eyes and try to clear my head as I feel the girl's breath tickle my neck. She breaths deeply and I can tell she's asleep making me relax slightly. "Saku-channnn." I hear her mumble and go bright red remembering last night. I take a deep breath and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning alone and sit up looking around noticing the clock next to my bed. _11:30! _I usually get up about 9 tops so you can see why I'm so surprised. I walk through the other room to find Ino sitting in front of a plate of black goo frowning. She looks up at me with puppy dog eyes like she'd made some terrible mistake.

"I tried to make you pancakes." She frowns getting up and collapsing on the couch.

"Pancakes? That what that was?" I giggle sitting next to her and stroking her hair. She looks up at me her expression still the same and looks down again.

"Sorry." She mumbles twiddling her thumbs. I pull her towards me and hug her, immediately feeling her hug me back.

"Thanks Ino but for now we should probably just have cereal or toast, yeah? But I can teach you how tomorrow." I say making her pull back grinning and nod vigorously at me.

We eat some toast and clean up the 'pancakes' before running back into my bedroom to change. Ino grabs her bikini and turns her back on me taking off her underwear. I copy her and change into my bikini feeling my cheeks heat up.

I grab her hand and lead her out to the swimming pool before quickly pushing her in. I hear her scream quickly before a massive splash of water hits me. I laugh as she resurfaces her hair covering her face but just seconds later feel her grab my ankle and then the warm water surrounding me. I resurface to find her in fits of laughter at the edge on the pool and glare at her brushing my hair behind my ear. "You are in so much trouble now!" I say launching towards her.

She jumps out and runs away into the house but I beat her tackling her onto the floor tickling her. "No! Please, no! Stop!" She laughs kicking her legs.

I let her go and sit back while she pants leaning forward her chest heaving up and down. We spend the day having a water fight and swimming and by 4pm we're lying in the hot tub ready to fall asleep.

We get out and go back inside drying ourselves off and changing. She begs me to teach her to make pancakes while I lay and watch TV so finally I give in and tell her to get out the ingredients. She weighs them out and pulls me over giving me what I need to get started. "Give me the eggs." I say and she passes them before walking off quietly. Ignoring her suspicious behaviour I begin whisking. When I push the mixture forward and turn around I feel someone grab my shoulder turn me around and notice white power being thrown at my face.

"Ino!" I shout running off to grab eggs that I crack over her head making her squeal and run away grabbing something as she runs. Running after her I grab the milk and grin chasing her up the hall into the bathroom. Just as she turns around I thrown the milk in her face and hear her squeal before she pushes me up against a wall and rubs butter in my face.

I hear her back up and still having my eyes closed put my hands out grabbing onto her. "S- Ss- Saku-chan?" She says shakily making me open my eyes to see her inches from me and one of my hands placed on the side of her boobs and the other on her butt.

I hesitate for a moment before leaning in and kissing her slowly my upper hand slipping to her butt too. As I'm about to pull away I feel her slowly kiss back and turn around backing up into the wall. I lick her bottom lip and she immediately gives entrance letting me take complete control. I begin to kiss her rougher my tongue exploring her mouth. We pulled away to breath staring at each other in amazement.

"Sakura." She pants slipping her hand in the back of my shorts rubbing my butt slowly before pulling it out again and resting it beside my boob.

I supress a smirk and the urge to pull down her pants and fuck her senseless.

"We can clean this up tomorrow right?" She says brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. I nod and she pulls back sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "We should probably clean us up though." She chuckles looking down at herself. "Do you mind if I go first?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"Well you can go in here if you like I can use my bathroom." I say opening the door as she nods. I leave just as she begins stripping lingering for a second.

I moan as the hot water powers down on my back and rub my clit gently. I grab the dildo that I got out of my drawer and lean my back against the shower wall. I bite my lip as I thrust it into me closing my eyes and thinking of Ino's breasts in my face. I only take a few minutes before I cum and collapse onto the floor.

When I step out of the shower I hide my dildo in the back of the drawer of shampoo and wrap a towel round myself. I step out into my room and grab some clothes quickly changing before Ino comes back.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? I think I'll put a lemon in next chapter please tell whether or not to below! Ella x**


End file.
